


Eighteen | Son Hyunwoo x Male Reader

by LittleSpace



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, cr: littlespace, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male, monsta x imagine, monsta x oneshot, monsta x scenario, monsta x x male reader, monsta x x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpace/pseuds/LittleSpace
Summary: once you turn eighteen you stop aging, just so you can grow old with your soulmate when you find them. hyunwoo waits six years for his soulmate, only to find that they had already been with each other all that time, but didn’t know it.





	Eighteen | Son Hyunwoo x Male Reader

* * *

                Short blue-ish hued locks glistened in the summer’s morning sun. The man that held such beauty had kept that same color for six years, ever since his eighteenth birthday. Just moments before he had aged, he had dyed his hair, hoping that it was just going to be only for a couple months or so. However, unlike how he had estimated, those months had turned into months. He was disappointed that he still had blue hues, but it was what he must keep until he finally found that special someone, because no matter how hard he tried to change his hair color, nothing would change.

 

                Once anyone turned eighteen, their body would refuse any changes. It as if someone had pressed the pause button on a remote, and that person’s body was listening as if it had no other choice. Most teens had dyed their hair just before they aged, signifying that they would find their soulmate soon, and finally be able to color their hair letting everyone know that they had finally undergone the last stage of their childhood. That had not happen to most, because it was very difficult to find one’s soulmate, especially in a world where everyone is moving.

 

                The man shifted his position, and continued to look down at the world below. He had seen the same eccentric hair colors ever since he moved into his apartment, which irritated him greatly. That meant that people just wanted to live, and not do anything for once. Every time he would look outside, the same colors and the same old faces were there.

 

                “Still hoping that you’ll find her?”

 

                The bluenette looked towards the balconies doorway and smiled softly at the man standing there. “There has to be a reason why I’m still eighteen, so in a way, yes.” He looked away for a brief moment, unsure of what else to say. He had no idea whether he truly liked women, and he did not want to come out quite yet, especially if he was unsure of himself. “What about you?”

 

                “I don’t know. I want to find whoever the hell that person is, but shit just can’t be done. If I focus all of my time and energy on that, I’ll miss the most important things.” Silence. “Like playing with your hair when we’re bored, trying so hard to dye that filthy color.” A laugh, and then back to silence. Both men had no idea how they should address the situation further, especially since it was uncomfortable for them both. One man was questioning who he loved, and the other had already a small idea as to who he did.

 

                “I just want to find her, you know? I hate having this feeling that I’ll be like the minority of the population, and I’ll never find her.” The bluenette lie back, and let his head rest in the other man’s lap. When the [hair color] haired man had approached him, he had no idea, but he was happy nonetheless.

 

                “It doesn’t have to be a girl you know. Our neighbors, the one’s just next door, they’re both guys.” [your name] looked away from the quiet stare of the other man, and tried to focus on something else. “They’re happy enough, even if they had no idea that they liked men. Their kiss was one of those jokes, but it ended up being real. That would be what I want. I don’t care if my soulmate is a man, nor a woman. Hell, they could even be neither for all I care. I just want someone that would not have known that we were meant to be, but then we were.”

 

                A silent aura hung around the men. They had never talked so openly about the many different couples out there, so talking about it now left them both uneasy. The [blonde, brunette, etc.] shifted in his seat, making it comfier for the both of them. He then slowly began to play with the other boy’s hair, loving how the soft locks easily slipped from his fingers.

 

                “Try it then.” Hyunwoo’s voice was small at first. Within another minute, he had said many times afterwards, each time voice growing loud, and then quiet. His face was a bright red, and he was beginning to feel stupid.

 

                “Hyunwoo, don’t be silly. I know that you don’t feel the same.” [your name] froze as he realized what he had said. Not once over the years that they had lived together had he ever said anything of the sort, so now he felt useless. “I didn’t mean it in that way.” He whispered, shaking his head. He did not want his feelings to be placed out in the open, especially if they would not be reciprocated. “Just ignore that.” He mumbled, helping the other man sit up. He stood up from the balcony, and walked into the apartment that they shared.

 

                The bluentte sat stock still, not moving a muscle. He had no idea what to do about the other boy’s confession. All he had asked for was a simple kiss, not anything of that sort. The kiss was going to be a joked like the other man wanted, but in all honesty he just wanted the kiss.

 

~

 

                A week had gone by, and the men still would not talk to each other. Whenever they seen that the other was in a room, they would avoid it entirely. They both had no reason to be avoiding the other, it had just happened. Ever since the confession, everything seemed off with them. The bluenette would blush fiercely, and the [blonde, brunette, etc.] would become shy. It was as though they each changed personalities or something.

 

                Hyunwoo walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. He absolutely hated that he was staying as far as he could from the other man, but he couldn’t change anything. He had confessed, they both felt uneasy, and they would continue to stay away from the other as long as they could.

 

                He looked down at his hands for a brief moment, until he finally looked back up again. His blue-ish tint was nearly gone, allowing his natural hair color to be seen. It was such a confusing thing for him, especially because he had not thought in the least that he had found his soulmate. The only person that he was around was his dorm mate, but they never even came close to kissing.

 

                “[your name]!” He stumbled out of the bathroom, whilst calling the other man. Everything seemed so confusing to him. He stopped outside of their shared bedroom. He was nervous to see what the other man would say, but he still wanted to hear it nonetheless. With a shaky hand, he pushed the bedroom door open, and walked over to his bed. He sat down, and stared at the other man.

 

                “I see that your hair color is fading. Congratulations on finally finding your soulmate.” The [hair color] haired man flipped through the book that he held in his hands, and stopped at a  _dog eared_ page corner. “Who’s the lucky guy?” His face held a look of disinterest, while on the inside his heart was pounding quickly.

 

                “I don’t know! I just looked into the mirror and-”

 

                “I kissed you.” The [blonde, brunette, etc.] mumbled. He snapped his book shut, and placed it on his bed. “Last night, I seen you, and had the sudden urge to kiss you. I did, and this shit happened.” His gaze was locked with the other man, both feeling nervous. “I know that I shouldn’t have, but I did. I wanted to know if we were truly meant to be, but I didn’t expect it to be true.” He lie down, and looked over at the other man. “I’m sorry.”

 

                “I hate you.” Hyunwoo lie down himself. “You couldn’t have kissed me when I was still awake? You had to kiss me when I was asleep? That means that I couldn’t cherish our very first kiss together.” He crossed his arms over his chest, but laughed all the while. He liked that they were soulmates.

 

                “Shut up.” [your name] mumbled, shaking his head. He snuggled into his pillow, and closed his eyes. “Now literally, shut up. I want to take a nap.” When he didn’t hear anything in response, he smiled. His smile left his visage however, once two warm arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around, and was met with a smiling Hyunwoo. “Nighty night.” He whispered, not a care in the world.

 

                Both men fell asleep, the bigger of the two holding the smaller one in his arms. They both enjoyed that moment together, and it would always be their favorite.


End file.
